


Last Chance

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Captured, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Luke and Mara get captured by Imperials.





	Last Chance

 

Mara’s shoulders are tense. The rest of her body doesn’t express how angry she is, though her sense clearly shows Luke that she’s blaming him. Not that it was anyone’s fault they’d been captured.

            The Stormtrooper cuffs them both and leads them off the stolen shuttle.

            This mission into Imperial space has gone spectacularly wrong. The young woman they’d meant to find for the Academy on Yavin IV was on that ship the Imperials had just blown out of the sky over Corellia and they were now trapped on an Imperial Star Destroyer just moments before the New Republic fleet would arrive any second now.

            Her light green eyes meet his as they are escorted off their ship. It isn’t as though it’s the first time for either of them is captured, but, to be fair, it hasn’t happened in quite a while. Not since little Ben was born.

            Luke nods slightly as though to reassure her. They’d get out of this. They always had.

            They are led down a corridor, probably to the detention cells. He wishsd he could reach out to her, touch her hand, but all he can do is stretch out through the Force and brush her mind with his. She shudders, apparently unwilling to let him come closer. Yes, she’d flown the ship, but it was his idea to get to Corellia and try to convince the new student to join their Academy. And here they are now. Handcuffed on an Imperial Star Destroyer, right in the middle of a war zone.

            And then the walls around them vibrate with the sudden impact of laser fire. Next second the lights go out. “Ion cannons,” the leader of the group of Stormtroopers hissed.

            The Star Destroyer’s power circuits are fried. Luke exchanges a look with Mara. She nods and her lips twitch into a smile. Their situation is dire. They’re unable to move their hands, but reinforcements have arrived and it looks as though she has just the idea to get them out of this.


End file.
